No Definitely Not, Well Maybe
by Tella-Rosette
Summary: Chamberlake Fluff Oneshot - Cassie brings home a stray much to Faye's apparent displeasure


so this is my first time wirting a fanfic, comments would be awesome :D please be nice to me? I don t own anything from the TSC.

* * *

**No Definitely Not, Well Maybe**

Faye opened her front door, "You're late. And what is that supposed to be?" she asked pointing to a soaking wet blob of fur in Cassie's arms.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. I was walking down the street and I heard this noise, so I followed it and I found this little guy in a cardboard box." Cassie cuddled the animal gently stroking it's fur.

"So why is it in your arms?" Faye eyed it suspiciously.

"I couldn't just leave it out there! It's poring rain. The little thing is freezing." she held the shivering creature against her chest trying to warm it up.

"Again I ask, why is it in your arms?" Cassie just glared at her, "Fine, but we are not keeping it." the glaring continued, "Ok ok, jeeze, but it's living at your house not mine." Faye folded her arms across her chest watching the little kitten very closely.

"We'll see." Cassie smiled.

"Why do I not like the sound of that." Faye mumbled to herself stepping aside to let Cassie into her home.

Cassie stopped to kiss Faye's cheek as she walked by, "Thank you."

"Uh huh." Faye tried to hide her smile as she closed the door.

"Are you hungry? I think your hungry." Cassie looked down at her new friend, "Come on, lets go see if we can find you some food in the kitchen."

"Hey! That's my kitchen!" Faye yelled as she went after Cassie. As she walked into the room she stopped in her tracks at what she saw, "Are you seriously feeding it Fruit Loops?"

"Not my fault it's all you seem to have to eat." she poured a few more onto the table.

"So not only are you feeding it MY cereal, you're also feeding it my table. This is not happening. Cassie tell me this is not happening." Faye ran her fingers through her hair.

"Would you relax Faye, it's not a big deal. And no more calling it it, I thought of the perfect name." Cassie beamed.

Faye stared at her, "If this name is Fluffy the answer is no way in hell."

"No it's not Fluffy." Cassie lightly shoved Faye's shoulder for the comment, "It's Nibbles."

Faye looked at the animal eating her Fruit Loops, "Nibbles the cat." It looked up at her, "Oh damn it actually looked at me when I said that!" she squealed and Cassie raised an eyebrow looking at her, "I mean hey look at that it's not as dumb as I thought, it already is learning it's name."

"You like Nibbles, admit it." Cassie picked up the little fur-ball and tried to pass it to Faye.

"No no no no, I am not holding it. I am still against this. And I do not like Nibbles!" she said backing away from the two of them. Nibbles looked up at Faye with it's big round eyes that seemed to be filled with sadness. "Oh come on, don't look at me like that. This is so not fair."

"You may not like Nibbles but this little one sure seems to like you Faye." Cassie tried giving Faye the animal again while hiding her grin.

"I am so going to get you back for this missy." Faye grumbled as she took the little furry menace from Cassie and held it at arms length, "Now what am I supposed to do with it?" she looked at Cassie, "Stop smiling like that! It's still not staying here. Now take it back." she passed Cassie back the kitten. "I'm going to my room."

Cassie cradled Nibbles in her arms placing a kiss on it's head, "She's coming around like I knew she would." she whispered before following Faye up the stairs to her room.

Faye grabbed an old pillow and put it on the floor, "It sleeps there, not on my bed."

Cassie didn't think this was one of the circumstances she should push so she laid Nibbles down on the pillow, "You had a big day Nibbles, get some sleep now." Faye sat on her bed watching the two interact, the longer she watched the two the harder it was to hide her smile. Cassie got up and sat beside her on the bed, "You know I owe you for this right?"

Faye smirked, "Oh I know, and I plan to collect right now." she said as she leaned in and kissed Cassie on the lips softly while cupping her cheek.

Cassie melted into the kiss like she always did, Faye just seemed to have that effect on her, "Mmmm... Faye..." the only reply she got was the kiss deepening as she was pushed backwards down onto the bed, Cassie parted her lips to allow Faye's tongue entrance.

Just as Faye was about to take this to the next level she felt her bed shift a little. She turned her head to the foot of her bed and saw Nibbles kneading the blanket before curling up in a ball already drifting off to sleep, "I said you're not allowed on the bed you lil brat." she said reaching for the interruption.

"Just let Nibbles stay." Cassie pulled on Faye's shirt collar, "Come back down here with me."

Faye sighed and looked at Cassie then back to Nibbles, then to Cassie once again. Cassie gulped nervously, suddenly not so sure that bringing Nibbles to Faye's was a good idea. "Faye, just relax, I'll put Nibbles back on the pillow ok?" she said getting off the bed and reaching for the peacefully sleeping kitten.

She couldn't take it, not anymore, "That's it!" Faye yelled startling both Cassie and Nibbles. "You're just too damn cute you know that?" Faye said in a baby voice as she picked up Nibbles and held it close to her, the sound of purring filled the room. The fluffy bundle of fur had finally gotten to be too much to handle, she had caved in. "This does not mean you win." she said casting a glare at Cassie who was smirking.

"Mhmm, sure Faye. whatever you say." Cassie could only grin.


End file.
